HongSul Antenna
by CrazyHighLunatic
Summary: Yoo Jung is the smartest, hottest, richest, nicest guy on campus. You talk to anyone and they would say that he's the most talented person they've ever meet. But there is one talent they would have never expected him to have. A Cheese in a trap Fanfic.
1. Prequel

Disclaimer – I do not own Cheese in the Trap, that joy and brilliance solely belongs to Soonkki

A.N – Let's face it there isn't enough fanfics about this awesome webtoon so I decided to write one when I should be studying. Haha procrastination at its best.

Summary – Yoo Jung is the smartest, hottest, richest, _nicest_ guy on campus. You talk to anyone and they would say that he's the most talented person they've ever had the pleasure to meet. But there is one talent they would have never expected him to have. The talent to able to find Hong-Sul.

* * *

><p><strong>Hong Sul Antenna<strong>

It was weird, but he had an odd talent if you can even call it a talent. It was more of an intuition, he always knew; or maybe felt would be a better word for it when she was staring at him or even when she was around. He just seemed to be naturally drawn to her, he always ran into her, always seemed to hear things about her, and see sides of her that others haven't seen before.

There would be a prickling sensation he would feel in the back of his head, and when he turned around she was always right there not too far away. It's funny because he never thought that it would come in handy, or how much fun it would be to see her reactions.

It all started when he first met her.

* * *

><p>He was just starting school again after his 2 year break. He wasn't sure if he was glad to be back in school or not, it was nice to be around friends, but at the same time he was weary of the others. It was so tedious and annoying, but there was no helping it at least it was amusing when they seemed to fall over themselves to say hello to him. There were everywhere, where ever he went it was hard to find a moment when it was just quite, where he could hear himself think. Sigh* He was broken out of his semi-morbid thoughts when he heard Kyung Hwan's voice.<p>

"Hey, you. How have you been? "

"Hey, I've been good."

"It's good to see you."

"Yea, it's good to see you too."

"There is a party tonight, you're coming later right?"

"Yea, of course."

* * *

><p>A.N – Review please. It's the life blood of authors, one it tells us that people actually like it and for us to continue and two it gives great constructive criticism and ideas.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I do not own Cheese in the Trap, that joy and brilliance solely belongs to Soonkki

A.N – Yea… Sorry about the delay I had a draft of this written out not long after I started this fanfic but then I accidently reformatted my hard drive when I was installing my SSD so that disappeared so I rewrote it again but then my hard drive where I kept it died. So I gave up on this for a while, but its thunder storming outside and I have nothing else better to do. I admit this is not a great chapter it's not even that long but after having to rewrite it 3 times with no previous draft this is the best I can do.

* * *

><p><em>This was ridiculous, why am I running through the streets in the middle of winter just to attend a gathering I didn't particularly care about. It's not like they would really miss me besides the obvious thing being my money. But i guess it was the principle of the matter, to never be late. <em>

_Honestly, I shouldn't have been late to begin with if it wasn't for the assistant professor asking me if I wanted to graduate early. I mean that answer is pretty obvious who wouldn't want to graduate early. It'll be easier than if I had to always treat people when they ask me to go out. Not that I really minded per say its just annoying that people expect me to do it every single time._

I thought as I ran down the blocks, towards the restaurant. I glanced down at my watch to see what time it was, 8: 45. I grimaced just realizing exactly how late I actually was. I looked up and saw the light shining through some glass doors.

_There it is!_

It was the restaurant I could already hear the noise as I approached the restaurant and from the sounds of it they were having a good time. I decided to slow down so I won't skid pass the restaurant when I stop. I stopped in from the glass doors and took a deep breath and pushed the doors open.

I was meat with warm air and the smell of Soju and meat in the air. Already I could feel myself sweating from the run I had and the warmth of the restaurant.

"Yoo Jung, Hey do remember me?"

"It's been a while; You are looking as good as ever."

"Hey Yoo Jung, How have you been?"

Greetings after greetings of hello's and hey's and how have you been washed over me they were starting to blend together and I just smiled. This was nothing unusual it in fact it's practically normal whenever I went anywhere in a big group. I looked around until I spotted Kwung Hwan and Sang Chul near the back. I said my greetings to others as I made my way to the back I glanced over the rest of the people that were here there weren't many that I didn't recognize, two girls one with long red hair that seems orange and one with brown bobbyish hairstyle. Well it didn't matter either way; eventually they would be just like the others throwing themselves at me to meet my acquaintance.

"Well you sure liven up the party." Sang Chul says as he smiles.

"Not really Sunbae, in fact you are better at these things than I am." I replied watched my words had the desired effect.

"Ahh~ Jung you are such an awesome Hoobae. In fact there is another Hoobae had said something similar and I like her. Actually she is here today too; she also came back from taking a break she's a good student, you'll like her. I'll introduce you to her." He exclaimed while looking around presumably for this girl.

"HONG - SULHOOBAE! RETURNING STUDENTS SHOULD GREET EACH OTHER RIGHT~?" he yelled over several tables to a girl with wavy hair.

"Ah… yes! Hello"

"Yeah. It was nice to meet you."

"Ah. It was nice …"

_Well she doesn't look too special in fact I would say she looked like a typical girl with nothing particularly memorable about her._

I thought as I turned back to Sang Chul to tell him why I was late.

* * *

><p>Thinking back on it now, I was a bit rude to her maybe that was the beginning of our misunderstandings for her and for me. Well considering what happened afterwards I couldn't be blamed for some of my assumptions.<p>

* * *

><p>A.N – Review please. It's the life blood of authors, one it tells us that people actually like it and for us to continue and two it gives great constructive criticism and ideas. Again I am sorry for the delay I will try to update sooner but I don't know if sooner is really that soon, and too tell you the truth I only really get inspiration when I see a Jung in CITT other than that zero zip nada.<p> 


End file.
